Tracker
David Lopez (Season 3-present) |UK = Fraser Martin (Season 5)}} Tracker is a jeep-driving pup with super hearing who lives in the jungle with Carlos. Tracker made his debut and became the eighth PAW Patrol pup in "Tracker Joins the Pups!". Tracker enjoys playing with the various forms of wildlife in the jungle. He often utilizes his great hearing abilities to save someone in danger when necessary. Even though Tracker is brave, he doesn't like being in dark places. He fears the dark because his strong sense of hearing picks up even the slightest sounds, alerting him and causing him to fear what he hears might be something spooky. But despite his fears, he is brave enough to face them for the sake of his friends and his sense of duty as a member of the PAW Patrol. Tracker is bilingual; he can speak in both English and Spanish. Whenever he is about to be taken into a dark area such as the Monkey Temple, or otherwise faces some sort of daunting problem, he says "oy oy oy". Tracker has brown fur with a white underside, face and paws. He wears a red collar with a green PAW Patrol pup-tag that has a picture of a compass. His gear consists of a dark green hat and a dark green vest. Before he got his gear, he had a red bandanna around his neck. Here is a gallery of Tracker's attires throughout the series. Snapshot 1 (2-12-2019 4-02 PM).png|Standard outfit A4A8AB05-32B3-48E8-A27F-9954554FB7FA.png|Bandanna only Screenshot 2019-02-26-23-37-27~2.png|Collar and hat only Screenshot 2019-02-04-14-42-32.png|Collar only TPP.png|Pup-pack and hat only pups winter wonder show.mp4_000764013.png|Snowboard Gear WWS 1203433.jpg|Winter hat Tracker’s gear consists of retractable spring-loaded cables that allow him to swing from trees. His pup-pack also contains a set of mini-tools. In "Pups Save a Giant Plant", one of the multi-tools is shown to be pliers. In another, his pup-pack also is revealed to have a claw. Tracker has a pup-tag like the rest of his fellow teammates. His pup-tag has a silver outline and the inside is green with compass symbol on it to represent his ability to find his way to things. When in use, the pup-tag flashes its light. The pup-tag also has a special mechanism, which allows the PAW Patrol pups to make video calls to other PAW Patrol members. Tracker_puptag_clear-1.png Tracker's pup-pack has a pair of retractable spring-loaded cables that he often uses to swing on branches, as well as grab onto objects that are out of his reach. He also uses his cables to pull things that could be stuck. His pup-pack also has a multi-tool function that reveals several smaller items, such as pliers, a wrench, etc. Tracker's Jeep is a white off-road vehicle with green stripes on it resembling camouflage. It has 4 spotlights on the top his symbol on each side of the vehicle. The vehicle appears to have some type of radar that has yet to be used. The vehicle number is 11. tracker jeep first time.png|Rocky and Ryder shows Tracker his vehicle Tracker has super hearing enabling him to hear the tiniest of sounds and he is also blingual speaking both English and Spanish fluently. *"I'm all ears!/Soy todo oídos!" *"Oy oy oy!" Do you like Tracker? Yes No Were you more or less excited for Tracker than you were for Everest's debut? More excited Less excited What's your favorite thing about Tracker? His gear His jeep He's friends with Carlos He speaks Spanish What is your favorite attire of Tracker? Standard outfit Bandanna only Collar and hat only Collar only Pup-pack and hat only Snowboard gear Winter hat Category:Characters Category:Secondary Animals Category:Dogs Category:Secondary Pets Category:Important Males Category:Important Youth Category:Living in the Jungle Category:In Rescue Industry Category:PAW Patrol Members Category:S3 Debut (Recurring) Category:Pages Featuring Polls Category:Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Partially Protected